


Beyond The Sea

by DaturaMoon



Series: Vikings [7]
Category: Vikings - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: One shot with a cherry on top. Mentions of sex but nothing described.Summary:  Story follows Halfdan and Dalla from teen years to adults. Harald mentioned a little and there are time jumps.
Relationships: Halfdan the Black/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Vikings [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919068
Kudos: 6





	Beyond The Sea

Flashback - 

The great hall was alive as usual. The three of them sat near the back, huddled together, speaking their dreams aloud. It began with a question from Harald,

“What do you dream of? Me, I want to be King of all Norway.” His eyes cast ahead on the throne. 

Halfdan, with an amused look in his eyes, watches his brother. “I’m a simple fellow. Traveling to the ends of the known world, that’s enough for me.” He shifts his focus to her, “Dalla?” 

“I wonder what lies beyond the sea. What adventures await us?” A light in her eyes, “I want to see where she takes me.” 

End of flashback - 

Many Years later 

Traveling the world together drew childhood friends closer. Dalla was as much of a free spirit as Halfdan; she could never be pinned down or controlled. It was one of the things he liked about her. 

Together, they committed great Viking feats, fought in battle, and had great adventures. During all this, Harald was back at home, working on his goal of King. 

Halfdan never imagined himself in love, neither did Dalla. When it started to happen anyway it took them both by surprise. Neither admitting their feelings, despite a deeper intimacy growing between them. 

Sex was never something either was shy about. Many years ago, when both were ready to have sex, they snuck off to the woods and sealed the deal. Since then, they had sex often while living their own lives, taking their own lovers. 

…

During their worldly adventures, Halfdan developed a little habit. Sneaking into her tent and laying beside her, even when sex wasn’t involved. Each time inching closer and closer. Upon waking he’d use an excuse: 

He drank too much and thought it was his tent. 

Hers was nicer, warmer 

Both knew the little lies weren't true and Dalla didn't complain. It was nice having him so close more often, it was a way for her to indulge in her deeper feelings without admitting them.  
Soon, Halfdan slept only with her. Halfdan the big spoon to her little spoon. In the morning she’d wake to sweet kisses on her forehead, gentle caresses of her skin; this softer side of Halfdan made her heart flutter. 

Halfdan was always protective of her, fiercely so. Though she could take care of herself, this never changed. He was always a mix of hands-off and intimidating. Often declaring he didn’t care who else she slept with, but more than once scaring off a potential lover with a threat. 

Halfan never imagined himself settling down, he didn’t want that. But as the years passed, he saw a future with Dalla. Though both remained tight-lipped about such feelings, Dalla wanted the same. 

…

Now, many adventures later and much life lived; Dalla and Halfdan are en route to Norway. Harald has become King, it was the perfect time to return and celebrate. It had been years since all three of them were together. 

Dalla finds Halfdan at the front of the ship, starting off at the sea, the wind blowing dirty blonde wisps of hair into his face. She stands beside him, he looks up at the sky.  
“We did it.” His blue eyes find hers, a half-smile on his lips. 

Dalla’s hand finds his, Halfdan spreads his fingers to make room for hers. 

Hand holding was such a weird concept for him, he never understood it. But when Dalla initiated this one time in her tent he realized he liked it. Now, it was a little habit in the quiet moments, her hand seeking his, and Halfdan giving her what she wanted happily. 

“I’m not a young man anymore, I don’t want to watch you with other men. You belong with me.” 

Dalla smiles, leaning into him, "Halfdan the Black, are you saying you love me?” 

“I do love you.” 

“Good, because I love you too and it would be kind of awkward if-” 

Halfdan cuts her off with a kiss, his lips against hers. 

Dalla didn’t know it yet, but when they arrived back home, he was to marry her. 

Marriage was another thing he never saw for himself. Dalla, like the sea, opened him up to possibilities and experiences he never imagined.


End file.
